


Holiday

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Drabble, M/M, Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professors Snape and Potter enjoy their holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for the snarry100 prompt "Rest and Relaxation." Unbeta'd.

Bracing his feet on the chair legs, Harry sinks down with Severus’ slow thrust, sighing quietly.

“You sound relaxed,” Severus says.

“I am.”

“Not quite the reaction I expected.” His hands curl around Harry’s hips, holding him open. Harry presses his face into Severus’ hair and inhales. The scent of the dungeon clings to him, but it’s dissipating fast with the fresh country air.

“No more nightly patrols. Catching students out of bed, or—“

“Visits from the headmistress at inappropriate times?”

“That too. Finally, we can fuck in peace.”

“Indeed.” Severus angles his hips just so and Harry sees stars.


End file.
